


【APH】心疾

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	【APH】心疾

伊万再遇见那个惹不起的王小佛爷是1930年的春天，彼时这位佛爷正蜷缩在青岛一处雅致的公馆养伤，外界一致断言这位王司令是为了避战才对外称病，伊万原本这样想的，但当他见到王耀本人，几乎被他病怏怏的模样吓到了。他瘦到脱相，整个人都不复往日丰神俊朗。

“你他妈的还知道来看老子。”王耀窝在床上，甚至没用正眼看他一眼。

伊万没做争辩，脱了皮手套，贴了把王耀的脑门，“你又闹什么小孩脾气。”

“闹狗屁，老子治病！”王耀啪得下打开伊万的手，然后立刻剧烈的咳嗽起来，他身体很虚，活脱脱个大病秧子。

“治什么病？” 伊万坐进王耀对面的沙发，他深知他的脾气，越发捧着惯着。

“吗啡扎上瘾了。”王耀说，“戒——”

正说着，一身材高大，金发碧眼的白人就裹着绸缎睡袍，趿拉着拖鞋，门也不敲的走进来。伊万眯起眼睛仔细端详，认出他就是王耀从美国带回来的那个医生。那美国佬看起来懒懒散散，颇为目中无人，一副戳在鼻梁的眼镜倒是斯文得像前任副官。这他妈哪是大夫，这明明就是王耀找得替身，还是只洋兔子。

“你那位濠镜义兄呢？”伊万皮笑肉不笑，看着美国佬亲昵的打横抱起王耀就往浴室去。

“阿尔，你过会再来。”王耀说，他轻轻拍拍阿尔的肩膀，阿尔就心领神会的将他安置进沙发边的轮椅中。

“你新找的兔子。”伊万舔舔嘴唇，眼睛里气的能冒出火花。

“这是琼斯医生，别他妈狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，”王耀很是维护阿尔，“不会说人话就给老子滚，别脏了老子的地盘，真以为我不知道你为什么来找我？蒋介石汪精卫和日本人算计我就忍了，你他妈个白俄狗崽子也敢惦记老子——”

“看什么看！”伊万被骂的无处撒气，劈头盖脸对着琼斯医生就是一顿骂，“死美国佬滚出去！”

“你才给老子滚出去！”王耀抄起手边的花瓶对准伊万的脑袋砸过去。

这下伊万真怒了，王濠镜在的时候，王耀也没让他滚出去过，如今为了只美国兔子，王耀竟然对他下了死手。伊万攥起琼斯医生的衣领，粗鲁的把他一脚从房间里踢出去，回手刷的下拉上落地的窗帘。王耀睡眠娇气，一点光都能让他整宿不安稳。

“你想干什么？”王耀厉声，“老子杀了你！”

“两年不见，你就背着我找了个这么个货色。”

“我背着你了吗？”王耀梗着脖子，这下他的眼里倒是有了些生气，泛红的面颊让他看起来像当初那个不可一世的王大少爷，“什么货色？阿尔宾夕法尼亚大学医学系毕业，出身军事世家，还会开飞机，18岁就是正儿八经的上尉军衔，你算个什么东西！”

打人打脸，骂人揭短。王耀几句话就把伊万这七八年的努力诋毁个干净。伊万出身贫苦，小时候还是因为和父亲倒买卖才认识王大少爷这么号人物。见过人下贱，就再也见不得人高贵。雄霸一方的王小佛爷自然不把伊万放在眼里，只觉得

这人模狗样的白俄崽子还有胆子向自己发难，简直不知死活。

伊万倒没为王耀的话难过，只觉得王耀的性子越来越野，是时候管教管教。他拦腰抱起王耀就往床上摔，丝毫不理会王耀的威胁和咒骂。

“我操你姥姥！”王耀怒目圆睁，丝毫没有半分病态。

伊万将王耀掀过来，粗鲁的一把扯下他的睡袍带子。

“我操你奶奶！”王耀憋住了劲想给伊万一个大嘴巴。

伊万单手锁住王耀的手腕，直接褪了王耀的裤子。

“我操你妈！”王耀感觉自己的内裤被撕得稀碎，脸腾得下就红了。小佛爷恼羞成怒直接把伊万全家亲属问候了个遍，也不管这白俄鬼子听不听得懂二大爷和三舅姥爷。伊万将王耀下身扒了个溜净，脱了军帽，攥住王耀大腿，一点也不含糊的直接含住王耀的命根。

王耀其实很喜欢伊万舔他，但又抹不开面子，只能继续骂骂咧咧又问候了遍伊万全家。他的手指插在伊万的头发里小心翼翼的攥着，生怕碰坏了什么精细的玩意。这两年，王耀想伊万都快想疯了，说是戒毒，还不如说是害了相思。如今他  
来了，王耀再不觉得那些吗啡烟泡有什么好。

“抬起来。”

伊万从王耀双腿之间抬起头，嘴唇晶亮，眼睛清澈，身上笔挺的军装更称得他唇红齿白。不知道为什么王耀一下子眼圈就红了，整个人都委屈得像奶兔子，“他们欺负我，你他妈也跟着他们欺负我！”

伊万单手撑在王耀脑袋边，低头就撬开王耀的嘴唇，死劲把自己的舌头往里怼。他把手伸进王耀背心下面，来回拨弄揉捏硬立的乳首。王耀自然情动，不自觉揽住伊万的脖颈，可渐渐他突然感觉有点不满意。

“你妈的！”王耀反手一个嘴巴，“别他妈光搞一边。”

伊万没言语，将王耀翻过来，抓起皮手套狠狠抽几下他翘起来的屁股蛋子。王耀刚想骂什么，就被突如其来的进入给噎回去了。说突然也并不突然，因为方才伊万已经用舌头和唾液润滑过了。

“疼吗？”

“疼。”

伊万又往交合处吐了口唾沫。

王耀觉得伊万不是想操他，而是想把他撞死在床头，一下不行就两下，两下不行就三下。他双腿大开恨不得把屁股蛋子也打开，伊万这回可想起另一边被冷落的乳头了，他捏着它打转搞得王耀即疼又爽。苏联人不兴属相，但数日子伊万该是属狗的。他真对的起自己的属相，王耀能感觉自己整个后背都被又舔又咬过了。

伊万不够坦率，他搂住王耀的脖颈，以别扭至极的方式吻他，操他，还希望王耀明白自己的心思。他的军大衣把王耀整个遮住，粗粝的军裤磨蹭王耀白嫩的屁股瓣子，占有和给与，伊万并不大明白这其中的区别，至今为止他和王耀一样，只是个懵懂的初生小兽。

王耀被操的时候很沉默，他咬紧牙关不想发出丁点声音，但最后伊万射出来的时候还是忍不住哆嗦着嗓子轻轻啊了声。伊万退出来，拉上军裤拉链。王耀翻身窝进被里，才发现这孙子办事的时候连军大衣都没脱。

“赶着去投胎啊。”王耀抓起床头香烟，整个人都亮晶晶，汗津津。

伊万抓起军帽，“我要走了，去见燕将军。”

“你要敢娶燕二小姐试试，我他妈宰了你！”王耀像是突然恢复了精神。

“不娶。”伊万正正领带，扭开锁走出去。

“他妈的。”王耀的心回到肚子里，他扭过头看向窗外，正巧有金闪闪的太阳从地平线升起来。


End file.
